The present invention relates to hearing assistive system, comprising a personal communication device and at least one head-worn device. The invention, more particularly, relates to a method for handling audio-based communication between the personal communication device and the at least one head-worn device, a method of controlling the head-worn device remotely from the personal communication device, a personal communication device and a computer-readable storage medium having computer-executable instructions for carrying out the invention.
The U.S. Department of Transportation's Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) announced in 2013 that it has been determined that airlines can safely expand passenger use of Portable Electronic Devices (PEDs) during all phases of flight. Cellular phones shall be with cellular service disabled in a stand-alone mode or flight mode. When the flight mode is activated, the electronic device suspends radio-frequency signal transmission by the device, thereby disabling Bluetooth, GPS, cellular telephony, and Wi-Fi.